readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
CyberBen
This is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Plot Ben is fighting Jonah Melville as Ultimate Drousand. Ultimate Drousand gets the better of Jonah and Ben changes into Wildvine. Wildvine wraps him to a wall and then Ben changes into Eatle. Eatle gets ready to charge at Jonah, who is really scared, and then Ben goes through a tear in space. Ben finds himself in a weird digitalised world, with ones and zeroes flowing clockwise, and an invisible ground. Then, he catches the eye of something that looks familiar. The familiar object seems to change. The next thing Ben knows, a horse-like creature comes out of nowhere and it's Eatle versus this creature with sword arms and a horse- like body. This creature then changes into Eatle. So it's Eatle and Eatle. Ben as Eatle gets the better of this other Eatle, and changes into Blizard. The other Eatle beats Blizard, so Blizard goes Ultimate. Ultimate Blizard gets an advantage over Eatle, and then changes into Way Big. Way Big demands that the other Eatle better explain. This Eatle changes into a Ben look-alike. Later, it is explained that this Ben is CyberBen, the Ben of CybeReality and a Ben who was hacked for all of the aliens in the Codon Stream, and others. Ben and CyberBen are swimming in a pool that they found. CyberBen changes into Dolfin, and Ben wonders why he can understand Dolfin. CyberBen says he used the universal translator when he first tried Dolfin. Suddenly, most recognisably CyberVilgax, pulls Dolfin under. Dolfin changes into Squidstrictor. Squidstrictor slaps CyberVilgax and sprays ink in his face as he propels himself away. Squidstrictor surfaces and changes into Heatblast. Heatblast gets CyberVilgax off guard, during mid-transformation, and then changes into Cycumulus. Ben gets out of the water and changes into Humungousaur. Humungousaur and Cycumulus wait for CyberVilgax. A slightly injured CyberVilgax surfaces. Humungousaur charges at CyberVilgax, but he opens the shield of Zegel and throws Humungousaur off and subsequently knocks him out, reverting him back to Ben. Cycumulus tries to whip up a storm to blow CyberVilgax away, but CyberVilgax uses the shield of Zegel. Then CyberBen changes into Porkchop. Porkchop threatens to kill CyberVilgax. CyberVilgax uses the Ruby Ray of Ulo to get Porkchop off him. Porkchop changes into Rocks. Rocks is beaten. Rocks changes into Transylver. Transylver starts to get an advantage, just as Ben comes to. Ben changes into Novalien and starts bombing CyberVilgax. CyberBen wonders why he couldn't have thought of that. Novalien changes into NRG, and NRG burns CyberVilgax's face. CyberVilgax says he will yield, and vanishes into code. CyberBen thanks Ben for his help, and sends Ben home. Ben realises that Jonah Melville got away, but he left the Yeti baby by itself. Important Stuff Jonah Melville escaped, and CyberBen has become an ally. CyberVilgax was digitally imprisoned. Characters Ben, CyberBen, Yeti Baby Villains Jonah Melville, CyberVilgax Aliens Used By Ben: Ultimate Drousand, Wildvine, Eatle, Blizard, Ultimate Blizard, Way Big, Humungousaur, Novalien, NRG By CyberBen: Trojan, Eatle, Dolfin, Squidstrictor, Heatblast, Cycumulus, Porkchop, Rocks, Transylver Trivia *Jonah Melville will be one of the starters of the Secret World Rebellion, obviously on the side of the humans, but on the side of the humans that wants these creatures captured. Category:Pages Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:TAG Category:Ben 10